


Знай, что я с тобой

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об именах — обычных и тайных. И ещё немного о взаимном доверии.</p><p>Действие происходит через несколько лет после событий сериал. Питер и Роман давно вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знай, что я с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках ФБ-2013.
> 
>   
>  [Питер] был неподвижен. Он ждал, когда прозвучит его тайное имя.
> 
> _ Брайан МакГриви «Хемлок Гроув» _
> 
>  
> 
> When darkness comes upon you   
>  And covers you with fear and shame   
>  Be still and know that I'm with you   
>  And I will say your name
> 
> _ The Fray — Be Still _   
> 

Роман видел трансформацию Питера столько раз, что зрелище это уже давно должно было стать чем-то обыденным. Но каждый раз Роман всё с той же жадностью и упоением наблюдает весь процесс от начала до конца, и порой ему даже кажется, что это его взгляд, а не Луна заставляет Питера превращаться каждое полнолуние.

Все движения, все жесты и взгляды Питера — он успел выучить их наизусть. Даже с закрытыми глазами Роман точно может сказать, что вот сейчас Питер опускается на четвереньки, склоняет, будто перед казнью, голову. Волосы — со смерти Литы Питер не носит длинных волос — коротко острижены, и седьмой позвонок отчётливо и беззащитно проступает под кожей. В этот момент Роман смотрит куда угодно, только не на склонённую шею Питера — никогда на неё. Слишком отчётливо тогда в нём просыпается желание ощутить под пальцами холодную рукоять фамильного топора. И как бы давно ни сделал Роман свой выбор, как бы хорошо ни научился подавлять в себе это желание — некоторых богов лучше не будить никогда.

Роман видит, как Питер поджимает пальцы на ногах, как впивается ногтями во влажную после недавнего дождя землю, как его тело скручивает первая страшная судорога. Как мгновением позже пружина, сидевшая внутри человека всё это время, будто разом лопается, и Питер запрокидывает голову, чтобы издать совершенно нечеловеческий, утробный крик. И сквозь его кожу на свет начинает прорываться новое, голодное до жизни существо.

С чавкающими звуками рвущейся плоти и хрустом ломающихся костей это существо с остервенением выталкивает, вытесняет человека со своего законного места. Выпростав из-под ставшей тесной оболочки сначала лапы и тело, а потом хвост, волк просовывает свою морду сквозь человеческое лицо. Облизывается, довольно выгибает спину и отряхивается. И не отводя от Романа взгляда, начинает пожирать то, что несколько минут назад было Питером.

***

— Твоё тайное имя — какое оно? — спрашивает однажды Роман.

Питер долго и очень внимательно на него смотрит, будто взвешивая все «за» и «против». И наконец произносит:

— Питер.

Лицо его при этом остаётся абсолютно серьёзным, и только глаза выдают безудержное веселье.

Роман смотрит на него сначала с недоверием, а потом начинает смеяться:

— Вот же чё-ёрт!

— Вот же чё-ёрт, — пихнув Романа локтём в бок, скалится в ответ Питер.

***

Роман не двигается с места и ждёт. «Не трогай волка, пока он ест». Роман навсегда запомнил предостережение Линды и до сих пор неукоснительно ему следует.

Волк приканчивает остатки своей трапезы. Глаза он оставляет напоследок: подбрасывает один за другим в воздух, словно жонглёр во время представления, ловит зубами и только потом заглатывает. «Ну и позёр», — думает про себя Роман и качает головой. Волк, похоже, только этого и ждал, он несколько раз смачно облизывается и наконец подходит к Роману. Он всегда подходит к нему сам, тычется мокрым носом сначала в колени, а потом в руку, требовательно подсовывая массивную голову под ладонь Романа. Ждёт, когда тот его погладит, почешет за ухом.

Вместо этого, неожиданно даже для себя, Роман опускается на колени, притягивает голову волка к себе и прижимается лбом к его лбу. Ему совершенно наплевать на то, как глупо он сейчас выглядит, на то, что мокрая земля податливо проминается под его весом, пачкая светлые брюки и полы пальто. Наплевать на то, что он всё ещё Годфри, а существо перед ним — цыган-оборотень, однажды уже вырвавший ему сердце. Будь на то воля Романа, он бы отдал этому существу и своё лицо, и своё чёртово имя в придачу. Но волку это всё не нужно. Питеру это не нужно.

Волк смотрит Роману в глаза — пристально и понимающе. А потом проходится мокрым языком прямо по лицу. Роман сначала недовольно кривится, но потом со смехом в голосе произносит:

— Иди уже, Питер, — обращаясь к зверю, он называет его тайное имя. — Я буду ждать здесь. Давай!.. — Он кивает в сторону леса.

Несколько секунд волк внимательно на него смотрит, потом слегка обнажает клыки — беззвучно, и, срываясь с места, исчезает за деревьями.

Роман достаёт из кармана пачку «Нэт Шермана», крутит её в руках какое-то время. Несколько раз пересчитывает про себя сигареты: восемь. Восемь — хорошее, правильное число. Чётное. Чётные его всегда успокаивают. Так и не закурив, убирает пачку обратно. Сегодня будет хороший день, и у него нет ни малейшего желания портить его чем-то неправильным.

Роман вдыхает ночной воздух полной грудью и улыбается. Истина оказалась так проста и незатейлива: тайным имя делает не последовательность звуков, а голос, который его произносит. И Роман беззвучно повторяет это Тайное имя ещё раз.

Волк давно уже ушёл несколькими милями севернее, но так же отчётливо, как зов Луны, он слышит ещё один голос — человеческий. Чувствует, как этот голос вплетается в звучание его собственного имени и прорастает куда-то в самую суть его естества.


End file.
